forcearenafandomcom-20200214-history
Issues/Rules for posting on the forum
Note that these rules are split into sections for wiki comsumption The goal of this community site is to create a community for players that is helpful, friendly, and allows players to give feedback on Star Wars Battlegrounds. Posts which do not follow support these ideals will be subject to removal based on the judgement of the Community Managers. The following rules are a guideline to having a pleasant community, and users that violate the rules may face disciplinary action. Use The Search Bar Although it may not always yield the results that you want, the search bar is useful as a first port of call. We will remove duplicate posts as it reduces the effectiveness of the community. Reposting or “Bumping” will result in post deletion, and repeated offenders will receive a temporary ban. Give Detail When you make a post about an issue, it helps everyone for your post to have as much detail as possible. The more detail, the easier it is to find a solution to your issue. Especially important when making bug reports. Including things like your Username really help us to send reports. Calling our Staff Please do not make posts that are titled with the name of a staff member. We will read everything that is posted to the community, there is really no need to call on us by name. We may not be able to reply to every post, but please rest assured that what you say has been noted. Follow general internet etiquette Please do not post in all caps. We can tell if you’re angry with your words, shouting will not solve anything. Do not write in Comic Sans. Any post that violates this policy will be deleted. No cursing or profanity This game is for everyone to enjoy. Posts that contain inappropriate content or use of curse words will be deleted and you will be banned. We value free speech, and you are more than welcome to discuss your opinions, but laying on the language does not help your cause. Curses of the mystical nature will also be removed by our in-house wizard. Petition Threads If there is a particular hot topic in the community, we kindly request that all posts are in ONE thread. This helps us to collect the data we need to pass on, and also keeps the community easy to use. Unwanted Topics Any posts that contain the following elements will be deleted/users banned depending on the judgement of the community staff: *Obscene languages/topics *Sexism *Racism *Harassment (These will be judged extremely harshly) *Defamation *Encouragement of illegal activities *Spamming (posting the same thing over and over again) *Necroing threads (bringing to life dead posts that have not been posted in a long time) *Everything mentioned above *Advertising *Politics and Religious Discussions (politics of the galactic empire are permitted) *“First” posts *Bumps *Discouraging users from actions in game (Playing, making purchases etc) *Unconstructive Criticism *Purchase issues (Customer Service can be found in the settings menu) Impersonation Any user pretending to be an employee of Netmarble or its affiliates will be banned. Any user pretending their member/friend works for the company will be banned as well. Naming and Shaming Players If you suspect a player of cheating in-game, then please send a ticket to customer support. We will not take actions on players reported in the community site. Remember, we are all players here, and no matter what, we are here because this is a game that we can all get behind. Please be considerate.